In The Arms Of A Traitor
by Buffybot76
Summary: Willow in the clutches of Voldemort. Snape to the rescue.


Title: In The Arms Of A Traitor  
Author: Rose (buffybot76@hotmail.com)  
Rated: PG13  
Pairing: Willow/Snape  
Disclaimer: All things HP/BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.  
Distribution: Anyone want it, just ask.  
Author's Note: Holiday Quickie #1, Pairing #31 at the Quickie Challenge, found at:  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/WitchsLoveFanfic/files/quick.html --- come join in the fun! Let's see how many off the wall pairings and threesomes we can get done from now until this time next year! Suggestions for further pairings welcome!  
  
  
  
As much as Severus Snape hated to admit it, he liked the holidays. Although the headmaster's christmas decorations left much to be desired, he liked the feel of togetherness that radiated from within the school. It comforted him in knowing that there were people here who cared, maybe not about him in particular, but at least they had the capacity for compassion. People who would fight by his side in dire circumstances. Although he would not call them friends, he was sure they would come to his aide if need be. Yes, he liked that feeling.  
  
Severus had just entered the Great Hall, when he felt the Dark Mark on his left arm start it's insistent burning. It had been awhile since he had last been summoned, so he had been expecting it. He had hoped the Dark Lord would have at least waited until after Christmas, but evil waits for no man, and Lord Voldemort would not be deterred. Severus winced slightly, but did not falter in his steps, as he went directly to where Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table. Leaning down, he whispered into the headmaster's ear.   
  
"Albus, I'm being summoned again." He stated simply.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slightly in acknowledgment.   
  
"Very well, Severus. I believe I do not have to ask you to be careful?"   
  
Snape shook his head in the negative; he knew what he might be going into. Straightening, he turned and stepped through a door behind him that exited the Great Hall. He then quickly made his way out of the school, to the edge of the grounds. From there he disapparated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he reappeared, he was at a clearing somewhere far in the depths of a wooded area. He noticed right away that there was a multitude of Death Eaters on hand, as well as the Dark Lord himself. But there was also someone there that had him raising his eyebrows in surprise.   
  
A young woman stood inside the circle, at the Dark Lord's left side. Her hair was as red as that Weasley boy's was. The one that hung around with Potter all the time. He was curious as to what she could be doing here. It was when he moved closer to the circle, that he felt it. Pure dark magic was rolling off of the girl in waves, it was nearly overwhelming. It was also very inticing. He felt the darkness within himself rise up to answer. Like a sailor answers a siren's song.  
  
Quickly he stamped it back; he could not allow anything to cloud his judgments and decisions. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the young woman did not seem to be there of her own free will. Even though she stood there without being held, she had an expression of slight fear and confusion on her face. It was then that the Dark Lord noticed Snape.  
  
"Ahh, Severus. So glad you could make it." Voldemort hissed.  
  
The young woman's eyes darted to Snape then. Her eyes settled on him and a glimmer of hope appeared in them. Snape wondered in amazement what she saw in him that gave her reason for hope. He stepped forward then and knelt at the Dark Lord's feet. His mind already working on a plan to get the woman away from here. She obviously had power, but was not able to control it, considering how it could practically be seen emanating from her body.   
  
"Yes, my Lord, I am here. And I see we have a guest." He added this last part to indicate his curiosity in the girl who was now staring at him in quiet interest.  
  
"Ah, you mean our newest weapon against Dumbledore and that Potter brat? Yes, well let me introduce you Severus. This is Willow Rosenberg. I believe you recognize the name?" Voldemort stated.  
  
Snape fought to hide the fact that the announcement of the girl's name startled him. So, this was the American witch who tried to destroy the world? Funny, he had never thought she would be so beautiful.   
  
"She has decided to join our ranks master?" Snape asked. He had to know for certain if she was a threat or in need of assistance.  
  
"Not so much, Severus. She came to England with someone who wished to help her control her powers. After he failed, she sought for help elsewhere. I ordered Lucius to contact her and offer his assistance in her plight. When she came here, she was slightly uncooperative, but I believe we are past that now, aren't we my dear?" This Voldemort said as he moved to stroke the young woman's cheek. Snape saw that she flinched slightly, although she still did not move away.   
  
Apparently under the Imperious. Severus thought. He had to figure out a way to get Voldemort to entrust the girl to his care.  
  
"Master, what use is she to us if she cannot control her darkness?" He was stalling for time as well as fishing for useful information.  
  
"Oh my dear boy, there is no need for her to control it. I am simply going to drain her of her magicks. With them added to mine there will be no way anyone, not even *Harry Potter*, can defeat me." The Dark Lord crowed.  
  
Severus stifled down the panic that was rising up. This was bad, this was *very* bad. He had to get the girl out of here. Immediately.  
But there wasn't much else he could do at this point, he simply nodded in agreement, and watched helplessly as the horror seeped into the young woman's eyes. She thought he was going to harm her. Well, he would have to reassure her somehow.   
  
"Severus, I am in a giving mood in light of this special day, and have decided that you may play a bit with our lovely toy." Voldemort sounded smug. He was being totally overconfident. Snape could use this to his advantage.  
  
"What did you have in mind, Master?" Snape asked, not hiding the curiosity in his voice.  
  
"I have a cabin located in a most suitable spot a ways from here. I believe you know the place?"   
  
Snape nodded, he knew of it. There had been many a Dark Revel held there. The thought of the place made his stomach turn.  
  
"Well, my dear boy, I am offering you a reward for your loyal service. A night with the lovely Willow. She is under Imperious and I am sure she would be most compliant to your commands." A leer graced the lines of the Dark Lord's mouth. Snape nodded and stepping forward, he reached out for the woman's arm, but was stopped by the Dark Lord's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Severus, I believe you know what I wish for you to do? Do not disappoint me." He hissed into Snape's ear.  
  
Severus nodded again slightly and then, taking the girl into his arms, he apparated to the cabin the Dark Lord had chosen for them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow Rosenberg was terrified. When she had allowed the silver-haired man to lead her to this place in the forest, she had expected a coven. A coven of witches to help her redeem herself, regain her sense of dignity and to learn control over the dark power that now ran through her veins. She deeply regretted her moment of weakness. Of giving over to the dark arts and causing so much chaos. She wondered at her actions and could not help but feel disgusted. After all she and the scoobies had been through together to save the world, she had gone off and attempted to end it herself. What a foolish as well as selfish thing to do.   
  
But then, when they had gotten to the clearing, she realized her mistake. She could feel her darkness reacting to the pure evil that inhabited the body of the creature who stood within a midst of hooded figures. He was a hideous sight. All scaly faced and red eyed. She had made to run, but with a muttered word, the creature had stopped her in her tracks. She found that she could not disobey him. He had ordered her to come stand beside him, and she had. He ordered her to stand still and be silent, and she had. And then, that man had appeared. As sensitive as she was to auras, she could tell that this man was different from all the others. He still had a darkness about him, but like herself, still had a tint of light shining beneath it, penetrating the darkness. This fact had comforted her somewhat. Maybe there was hope for escape yet.  
  
She listened while the man, who the creature called Severus, conversed with the thing he called 'master'. She tried with all her might to convey that she was NOT here by her own free will. That she desperately wanted out of here. Away from the smothering blanket of evil that lay over the clearing. But when the thing at her side had made his intentions clear on what he expected of the man in regards to herself, she became frightened again. He had nodded, taking her into his arms, and did the 'disappearing into thin air' thing. She felt dizziness overwhelm her and she swooned into him slightly, and his arms tightened around her instinctively. It felt good and caused her stomach to flutter even more than it already was, due to the apparating. It surprised her, she wasn't supposed to be having these fuzzy feelings for men, especially *this* man. Something weird was going on here, and if she hadn't been somewhere other than Sunnydale, Willow would have instantly blamed it on the Hellmouth. But this wasn't Sunnydale, and she was feeling awfully cozy in this man's arms.  
  
Then they were standing outside of a small structure. The cabin that the monster had set up for them. Willow felt that she could take this man out if she could only overcome this controlling spell that had been placed on her. The man released her and stepped over to the door of the cabin. He asked her to enter and she had followed obediently. Once they were inside, he turned to face her, and hope once again welled into her heart. His face wasn't as stern as it had been when he had spoken with his leader. All the hard lines were smoothed away, and only a look of worry was there now. It made him look even better than when she had first seen him. Willow chided herself quickly on that thought. She did not need to be having fuzzy feelings for a man who may very well be her enemy. But his next words expelled that thought.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid, I wish to help you." Snape used the gentlest tone he could muster. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Willow nodded. She had no idea why, but she did trust him.  
  
"Good, now I am going to release the curse so that you may have control of your body. We must find a way to extract ourselves from this situation in the least suspicious of ways. Will you trust me?" He asked again.  
  
Again, Willow nodded, and uttered a soft 'yes' as well.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." Severus muttered, and suddenly he found himself up against the wall. The little redhead was holding him up by nothing more than her gaze. Merciful Merlin but she was powerful.  
  
"Okay, now tell me what the hell is going on here!" Willow shouted. She had been frightened, but now she was pissed. How dare they trick her, make her think they would help, when all they wanted to do was use her for evil. Again. She wouldn't let them.  
  
"I told you I wish to help you." Snape argued as he struggled uselessly, as he tried to break free of the force holding him captive.  
  
Willow instantly released him. She was pissed as hell, but she was taking it out on the wrong person. This man had offered her help. And he had released her from that thing the other man had placed upon her. Surely he wouldn't have done that if he had wanted to have his wicked way with her. Hmm, for some reason the thought of this Severus person having his wicked way with her didn't sound too bad. Willow shook that thought out of her head immediately. No time for that. For now, at least. Later maybe, but now they had to figure out what to do.  
  
"Can't we just leave? Go back to wherever you stay, Mister..." She didn't know how to address him. Which was pretty disconcerting due to the naughty thoughts she had just been having concerning him.  
  
"My name is Severus Snape, Miss. Rosenberg. And to answer your question. No, we cannot leave. At least, not at this time. We were sent here for a reason, and I would imagine that Voldemort will have this cabin watched for at least the next hour.  
  
Willow asked without thinking. "Wow, you can go that long?" Instantly it dawned on her what she had said, and blushed furiously.  
  
Snape was taken by surprise as well. Surely this lovely woman could not be thinking of him *that* way. But oddly, he had the urge to answer her. A rogue smirk played across his face.  
  
"Longer than that, actually."  
  
Willow blushed even deeper. Oh, my Goddess. Was her only thought.  
  
Instantly, Snape was serious again. "We shall wait here for an hour, then we will apparate back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore should be able to decide how we should proceed from there."  
  
"Dumbledore's a good guy like you, right?" Willow asked, not knowing that her referring to him as a good guy had shocked Snape. "Because, I really don't feel like spending Christmas with anymore baddies tonight."  
  
Severus listened to the girl babbling before him, and had an unusual urge to do something that he had not done in what seemed like forever.  
He smiled. It was weird, this feeling that came over him when he looked at this young woman. He felt, not only the urge to help her, but to comfort and protect her as well. He wondered for a moment, if the spirit of Christmas was working its own special magic on him tonight. Surely he was the last person this girl needed to comfort her. Then she looked at him with that look in her eyes and he was lost. That look of trust, and just a hint of something that looked surprisingly like longing. That was what shocked him. She couldn't possibly want...HIM. Could she?   
  
Willow sucked in her breath as the smile crept across the man's face. If Willow had never seen a seductive smile before, she would be certain she was seeing one now. And it made him look so *damned* good. Then, all of a sudden, Willow had a thought.  
  
"Um, Mr. Snape-" She began.  
  
"Severus, please." He interjected.  
  
Willow smiled a little before continuing. "Severus, I was wondering. You said that ol' snake face would have people watching the cabin for a while, right?" At Snape's nod, Willow proceeded. "Well, won't they be expecting to... well, *hear* certain things?"  
  
Severus' expression showed that he had *not* thought of that.  
  
"Well, Miss. Rosenberg-"  
  
"Willow." Willow interjected.  
  
"Willow," Snape went on. "Just what do you suggest we do about that little problem?"  
  
Before Snape could blink, Willow had thrown herself at him. His mouth was open in a silent gasp, and therefore free to be plundered by her lips and tongue. Which was certainly not a bad thing in his opinion. He began returning the heated kiss with fervor, grasping her about her slim waist and hauling her body even closer to his own. He heard a low growl and could not be certain if it had come from him or the redhead that was now tearing at his robes. She pulled back momentarily when the thought that this was not a normal reaction for her came to mind. Then she promptly said 'Fuck it' and proceeded to tear every stitch of clothing from the handsome and willing man in front of her.   
  
Snape, on the other hand was enjoying the progression of things very much, and was undressing the redhead just as enthusiastically. Finally, when all clothing was off and scattered about the room in disarray, Severus swept Willow up into his arms and made his way across the cabin to the door leading into the bedroom. Not once did their lips part. With one quick kick of a powerful leg, the door banged open, and he stepped inside. Willow reached behind them to slam it back shut, and then they were at the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Exactly one hour and 45 minutes later, an utterly satisfied and exhausted Willow Rosenberg lay in the arms of an equally satisfied and exhausted Severus Snape. The man who had just spent said time doing the most wonderful things to her body. She looked up into his eyes and sighed.   
  
"I think we overdid it." She joked lightly, a 'cat ate the canary' smile coming over her features.  
  
Severus couldn't help it, he laughed. "Well, I should say so. Since our little voyeurs left about 30 minutes ago."  
  
"Well, you think we should be getting out of here then?" Willow asked, knowing that it would be for the best. "You know, get back to you're own private quarters?"  
  
"Vixen."   
  
"Hey, can I help it if I want seconds...and possibly thirds?"  
  
Another chuckle was drawn from his chest as he rose from the bed and turned to assist Willow, together they went to retrieve their clothes. Once properly attired, they exited the cabin, and apparated back to the edge of the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow!" Willow said breathlessly as she took in the sight of the castle. "So, how long do you think I should stay here? I have agreed to help you fight this Voldemort guy. And you have agreed to help me in controlling my powers. How long do you think that will take?"   
  
Snape gathered Willow close to his side as they started the trek up the path to Hogwarts. "As long as it takes, love....as long as it takes."  
  
  
~*~End Fic~*~ 


End file.
